My Turn To Be Master
by TsukiNova
Summary: SebastianxCiel LEMON for a friend.  Ciel wakes up in the middle of the night with a certain "problem" and needs Sebastian to help...and maybe a little more. Smutty Oneshot. Enjoy!


_Two hot bodies squirm and move fluidly against each other..._

_Soft, silvery-blue strands of hair and inky contrasting ones stick to feverish skin..._

_He asks me how I want it, and I respond, "Hot and filthy...Tie me up and force me to make love to you..."_

_That's exactly what he does._

I shot up in bed, clutching my sheets and panting hard. Glancing at the silken sheets of my queen bed, I realized what has just happened after noticing a small tent pitched in the comforter just above my crotch.

_I hate this._

"Sebastian!" I shriek, and hear footsteps coming down the hall into my room. "Yes?" A soft voice responds in the thick darkness. "Come here, love...please..." The light flicks on and my eyes adjust to my surroundings and the tired-looking, night-clothed man before me. "Have you had one of..._those _dreams again, young master?" He asks. Slightly embarrassed, I nod. "Can you..." "Can I what?" "Can you...I don't know, help me?"

He gives a dark smile, seeming pleased at my question. "I suppose..." He crawls into my bed, climbing on top of me and sitting on my hips. Sebastian leans down and kisses my neck gently, whispering seductively against my skin, "How do you want it?"

_Here goes nothing..._

"Hot and filthy...tie me up and force me to make love to you, Sebastian...I want it hard..." I beg. He grins even wider against my collarbone. "Of course." I let out a nearly inaudible sigh of relief at his answer. He begins to undress me first and then himself, until we're both completely nude. Still on top of me, he has me lay down on the bed on my back and raise my arms over my head. I can already see where this is going. Sebastian takes my discarded satin belt and uses it to bind my wrists to the headboard, and uses his simpler, cheaper belt as a blindfold. I'm loving every second of it. I can only see pitch darkness, so I'm not sure what he's going to do next. But as soon as he acts, I feel it. He kisses a trail down my body from my neck to my "private area", going very slowly and gently.

He's teasing me.

"C'mon, Sebby..." I whine. I can literally feel him glaring at me, as he hates to be called by that name. He buries his fingers in my hair, yanking back on my head as he sinks his teeth into my shoulder and sucks, simultaneously squeezing my arousal. I nearly scream.

"A-ahhnn..." I whimper, feeling a thick liquid drip down my skin. I know it's blood; I can tell. "That's your punishment." He explains. "I'm not going to be gentle with you if you disobey me. Tonight, it's _my _turn to be 'Master'".

Biting my lip from the painful throbbing in the bite mark and the pleasurable throbbing in my groin, I grin and let him continue. "But that's exactly what I want..._Sebby..._" He stops his ministrations and bites down on the closest skin he can find, which happens to be my thigh. His teeth puncture my skin and create a series of tiny wounds, and I moan because the feeling is absolutely _wonderful, _and because at the same time I felt him shove a finger into my entrance. He licks the crimson liquid away.

"Mmm...oh god...d-deeper, S-Se...Sebastian..." I whine. The flame-eyed man pushes in a second finger and thrusts them deeper this time. My gut tightens pleasurably, and before I can release, he pulls his fingers out. I frown. My still-black vision can't tell me what he's doing next, but I know anyway.

He lifts up my legs and rests them on his shoulders, kneeling between them as he teases my entrance with his arousal. "S-Sebby..." I manage to whisper. He grabs my hair again and kisses me hard. "You know..." He says in between passionate, rough kissing, "...what that means..."

"Punish me..._Master..._" I beg. He complies, and I see stars momentarily as he enters me in one deep, quick thrust. "AHH-!" I manage to cry before he presses his lips against mine and thrusts hard again, not waiting a second for me to adjust.

"Ahh, ah, ahh, AHH! MNN...OHH!" I scream, closing my eyes to the hot sensations as he pulses within me and pushes in deeper and quicker. "N-Not...too...hard...Se-...Seba...Sebastian!" I beg. He growls in satisfaction, ignoring my request. His kisses muffle my cries and moans, the bed now rocking from how hard he was fucking me. It was carnal, brutal sex, dirty and sweaty with passion and bliss. His tongue glides up my neck, hips rocking fiercely into mine as I forced myself to do the same. Sebastian reaches down and begins to stroke me roughly, and _good god _does it feel amazing.

I was seeing stars again now, throatily crying out and twisting my body on the sweat-soaked sheets. "How...how does...it feel...Ciel...?" I can't answer his question. I can't breathe, can't speak, can't think. All I feel is the sliding of his hot arousal deep inside me, the stroking of his fingers against my shaft. I can only shake my head dumbly and whimper.

The words finally come out when he thrusts in and hits my sensitive bundle of nerves. _Hard. _I scream, pulling him closer. "YES, _SEBASTIAN_! _RIGHT THERE_!" I cry out, seeing white beneath the blindfold as I feel a tightening in my chest and I convulse slightly with sickening bliss as I orgasm all over myself and him. "Hnnn..." He moans and comes soon after, his warm essence filling me as I pant, coming down from my adrenaline high. He takes the blindfold off of me and I see his beautiful, sweat-soaked face for the first time in thirty minutes. I whimper as I pant and strangely, the room starts to fade slowly to black. "Sebas...Sebastian..." I whisper, trying to tell him what's happening. "Young master? Are you alright...?" Those are the last words I hear before fainting.

* * *

><p>The color I see under my gently closed eyelids is no longer black. It's white, a bright light gloriously enhancing my sleepy vision. I groan, and for some reason my behind hurts-<p>

_Oh._

I feel an arm around my waist and I notice something beside me that makes me smile. A butler in his birthday suit. Oh yes, I remember now. "Sebastian..." I breathe. He moans softly, crimson eyes fluttering open slowly. "I love you." I tell him for the first and definitely not last time today. He nods sleepily and pulls me closer, and I wrap my arms around him in turn.

"Ciel?" He whispers. "Yes?" "You're my Master. Not the other way around. But tonight, I'm skipping your turn again." He smiles. I giggle. It's bliss.


End file.
